Jealousy
by Robin Knight
Summary: Riku prepares everything for the wedding with Sora, but this results in Sora thinking that Riku is cheating on him. Can Riku prevent Sora's jealousy and a misunderstanding before their relationship end? SoRiku


**Jealousy**

I wake up every evening,

with a big smile on my face.

And it never feels out of place

and you're still probably working,

at nine to five pace.

I wonder how bad that tastes.

Sora sighed and looked at the empty left side of the comfortable double bed that he shared with Riku. Overtime again? Don't they end soon?, he asked himself in thought and decided to call his boyfriend at work, at least to hear his voice when he could not longer see him. Smiling the brunette stood up and dialed Riku's cell phone number. „Mnnn. Can you not even now put your cell phone off, Dem?", he heard Riku's voice at the other end of the line. "Why my cell phone? That is yours, Ri"., he heard the answer from Demyx. „What!?! And that do you say to me now!?!", than he heard the silverette roar. „He – Hello?", Riku asked panting. Sora swallowed before he answered: „Sorry, I dialed the wrong number". „S – Sora? Darling, are you there?", asked the silverette softly, but finally just heard that 'Beep - Beep' which resounds when the other participants had set up. „Shit"., Riku cursed, took his things and ran from Demyx' s apartment.

When you see my face,

hope it gives you hell,

hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

hope it gives you hell,

hope it gives you hell.

Sora was desperate. What had just happened? His heart beat as wildly as he imagined that Riku could have betrayed him. No, he wouldn't do, right? The blue eyes of the brunette were filled with tears and he granted them free fall after he took the ring from his finger, the silverette had given him for his birthday. Was now everything gone? Sora was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard as the door opened and someone run up the stairs to their bedroom.

Riku stood a few seconds later panting in the door and stuttered: „Sora? Darling, listen, it wasn't ...". The brunette lifted himself up and looked at Riku crying: "It wasn't what I thought? What was it then?" "Baby, I would NEVER cheat on you, but you know that, right?", asked the silverette with a fragile voice. „Do I know?", Sora asked sarcastically, stood up and walked to his boyfriend. "Why do you think I came home as soon as possible? If I would cheat, I wouldn't care what you think. But I care what you think"., Riku said quietly. "Maybe you just want to make sure that I will not leave our apartment before you tell me a new lie?", said the brunette wounded and left their shared bedroom.

Now where´s your picket fence, love

and where´s that shiny car

and did it ever get you far?

You never seem so tense, love.

I´ve never seen you fall so hard.

Do you know where you are?

And truth be told: I miss you.

And truth be told: I´m lying.

"Sora!! That's not true and you know that!!", Riku called out after him and beat with his fist against the door, after the brunette closed it with anger. The silverette beat with his hand against his forehead and sighed: "I should have known that he sees wrong. But how should I prepare for our wedding, if I'm ever at home?"

Sora, however, had himself made cozy in the living room, hung over his gloomy thoughts and the question whether he should make an end to their relationship or not. Listen always to your heart, it shows you the correct way., he heard his mother say in thought and new tears ran down his cheeks. If he listened to his heart, he knew that he - maybe – would forgive this 'misstep'. But a guarantee that such a thing never happened again, was not there.

When you see my face,

hope it gives you hell,

hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

hope it gives you hell,

hope it gives you hell.

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,

Then he's a fool, you're just as well.

Hope it gives you hell,

oh, hope it gives you hell.

The brunette sighed. Why was it so difficult to just make the right decision? Sora was so in his gloomy thoughts, that he hadn´t noticed how Riku came into the living room and stood in front of the couch. „Sora? Have you calmed down a bit?", the silverette asked softly. Sora looked up at his boyfriend and grumbled: "What do you want?" "Talk"., Riku sighed and took place next to his lover. "And what do you want to talk about?", asked the brunette offended. "About what you have misunderstood everything today". "What I misunderstood? What should I get wrong at our 'phone call'?", Sora was upset again. „Everything. You have all misunderstood. But I can explain it to you".

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself:

Where did it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on.

And the truth be told: I miss you

and the truth be told: I'm lying.

Sora stood up and looked at Riku with eyes sparkling with rage. "I can explain something to you too! If Demyx is better for you and treat you better than I do, then please take him! Then he is just an idiot like you! Who needs you anyway? Not me!" With these words, the brunette took Riku's ring in his hand and threw it before his feet. „Sora, what's that supposed to mean? Why don't you let me explain myself? Why do you throw away your ring?", cried the silverette with panic in his voice. „Why? Very simple answer: It´s over!" Sora turned and ran as fast as he could to the door and out into the open. Riku shouldn't see his tears and pain. „SORA!!! Stay here! SOOOORAAAA!!!", Riku cried after him, but the brunette had ignored him and ran crying down the street.

Now you'll never see,

what you've done to me.

You can take back your memories,

they're no good to me.

And here's all your lies,

you can look me in the eyes,

with that sad, sad look,

that you wear so well.

The silverette ran behind Sora, but couldn't obtain him. With a racing heart and anxiety that something could happen to the brunette, he took his cell phone and called Demyx. „Dem? I – I need your help"., Riku gasped and Demyx replied: "Don't say now, you want to change everything again. Do you know how long we have needed, so that the invitations for your wedding look perfect?" "That´s not it, Dem". „What then?", asked the blonde surprised. „Sora´s gone". „Gone? What – what do you mean with he´s gone?", asked Demyx now alarmed. "He has totally misunderstood our 'telephone conversation' in the late afternoon today. Dem, he thought - no, he thinks - we had a relationship!", Riku cried and Demyx began to laugh. „Dem, now is not the time for jokes!" "Sorry, Ri, but ... you're handsome and I find you very nice, but unfortunately you're not my type". The silverette sighed before he answered: „Thanks, Dem. Could you please repeat that, after we have found Sora?" "Gladly, see you soon"., Demyx said to Riku before he could even say where he was to be found.

When you see my face,

hope it gives you hell,

hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

hope it gives you hell,

hope it gives you hell.

When you hear this song and sing along, oh

you´ll never tell.

Then you´re the fool,

I´m just as well,

hope it gives you hell.

When you hear this song,

I hope that it will give you hell.

And when you sing along,

I hope that it puts you through hell.

The silverette beat against his forehead and sighed: "Why did I have friends who don´t think?" Because suddenly his cell phone rang again and Demyx asked nervously laughing: "Uh - where, you said, are you waiting for me?" "I stand before my - our – apartment and you didn´t ask me where I wait"., Riku replied, slightly annoyed. „Oh, see you"., Demyx gave to answer and the conversation was over.

A few minutes later:

Demyx and Riku went with Demyx´s ,Mercedes' - or the junker sometime actually a Mercedes car had been - down the street in search of Sora. "Why have you not told him why you were really with me?", the blonde wanted to know. „Dem?" „Yes?" "Are you that stupid or do you just as you were? Of course I haven't told him why I was with you! The whole wedding preparations and the wedding itself is a surprise! Since I can say nothing about it. Moreover, he don't let me say anything"., said the silverette and yelled shortly afterwards: "Stop!" Demyx braked so hard that the tires squeaked and Riku cried: "Man! Can´t you slow down normal!?!" "Nothing fits you well today, Riku!", pouted the blonde and rose along with his friend.

Sora stood lost, with puffy eyes and freezing to a house wall in a dark street, which was illuminated with only a street lamp flashing more bad than right. He hadn´t noticed the squeaking tires and the hasty exit of the two young men, but thought only of the last few minutes, in which he ended his relationship out of pure anger, without the man, whom he still loved, at all to be taken into account. Who was the idiot, if not himself? But now it was too late, his relationship was over and he was quite sure that Riku didn't even thought to run after him and ask why he had overreacted.

„Riku"., Sora sighed and new tears began to flow. „Sora?", Riku asked softly and the brunette flinched. „Riku!?! Riku!!", Sora cried and let embrace him by the silverette. Stop! An ex-boyfriend didn't took someone in his arms, right? Had he only dreamed that he and Riku had broken up or did he dream at that moment? „Riku? Is it really you?", Sora asked softly with tears. "Do you have another lover named Riku, who is with a madman named Demyx on the search to find his jealous boyfriend? Of course I am, silly". "I'm not jealous. I have just overreacted in my anger"., the brunette pouted.

„Overreacted? You said I cheated on you, I couldn't say anything, as I wanted to explain everything to you and then you just broke up with me. You call that overreacting? Then I don't want to know how you behave, when you're really angry"., Riku said sighing. "Should we not be together, so you can make this experience?", Sora asked hopefully. "If a relationship ever ended when only one brake up? Had I not also to brake up with you?", asked the silverette back and smiled. "Do you want to say that you want to take me idiot back?" "When the madman and I can then explain what you've misunderstood?" "I'm not crazy!", Demyx cried indignantly over to the two. "Just crazy enough to park in the absolute stopping with a junker!", Riku laughed and Demyx pouted: "I'm standing there just for you!"

"Darling, before you overreact again, I must tell you that I don´t explain everything, because if I explain everything to you, my whole secrecy would be in vain.", said the silverette and Sora beamed: "You have a surprise for me?"

"Yes, but you'll learn absolutely nothing about it. At least not now".

"Not even a little?"

„No".

"And Demyx may also say nothing about?"

„No".

"And I can´t even talk you into it to at least tell me a little of it?"

„No".

„Are you sure?"

„Yes".

„Really?"

"Do you end your asking?"

„No?"

"Do I have to make you calm?"

„Can you?"

"Oh, come here and I'll show you".

„How?"

"Oh, shut up, Sora"., Riku said smiling, took his boyfriend in his arms and ended his asking with a long, loving and passionate kiss.


End file.
